Piggy Back Ride
by BTRCutie
Summary: Ummm...just an extremely fluffy Jagan one-shot...If you get cavities easily then you shouldn't read this. :D haha JAGAN IS SOO CUTE! :


**A.N. Ok so since some lovely peeps wanted more Jagan from me and liked my last Jagan story, I wrote another. I personally think this one is fluffier but I'll let you be the judge of that. I hope you guys like it. : ) **

**No warnings but don't read if you're seriously allergic to fluff…which I doubt is possible but hey, who knows. Haha **

**I don't own anything :p**

_The Piggy Back Ride_

"Logan" James moans annoyingly but he can't help it, he's bored.

Logan rolls his eyes as he glances up from the interesting book he was reading at the moment. "No, I said. I don't want to hurt you James." He says returning to his book.

James sits up next to Logan and places a hand on his boyfriend. "You won't hurt me. I am strong and you're a…." he hesitates a moment before finishing, "weakling."

Logan glares at James with cold brown eyes obviously upset over being called a weakling.

After taken this into consideration, James quickly corrects his mistake. "No...No I meant that you're weaker and you wouldn't hurt me at all. Please." He adds desperately.

Logan rubs the back of his neck, "James do you even realize what you are asking for? A seventeen year old teen like me on your back, I would smash if not kill you first." He says.

James pouts and rolls his eyes, "Typical Logan, always sacred to do something. You don't love me." He says after a couple of minutes pass by.

Logan looks back at his boyfriend and places a hand on his knee. "Of course I do. He says softly. "You know it too."

James sits up slightly leaning on his elbow. "No you don't, if you did you would do what I tell you to do." He says pouting. "By the way do you even know how too?"

Logan sighs and puts aside the book he was reading. "Yes…No" he says as he notices a smile lighting James' entire face up. "I mean I know I get on your back but I don't know how to get up there." He says finally.

James jumps off the bed and grins excitingly. "I'll teach you."

Logan rolls his brown eyes and sighs, "So where do we begin?" he asks a little unsure.

"Get on the bed." James said as he motioned towards the bed in front of them both.

"What?" Logan asks in disbelief, he raises an eyebrow in question. "Why?"

James realizes that was wrong to say. He quickly corrects himself. "I mean stand on the bed."

The smaller boy climbs onto the bed, James helping him get his balance on the quaky mattress. Once he is stable he looks down at James, who is now shorter than him which is quite weird to say the least.

Logan exhales a deep sigh and asks for the next step.

James grabs Logan's arms, "wrap your arms around my neck." He explains as he turns his back towards Logan.

Logan suddenly gets lost in thought. He starts to wrap his arms around James' neck before stopping all of a sudden. "What if I choke you?" he asks his eyes widening at the thought. His eyes obviously showing fear and anxiety; He bites his lip as James turns to face him.

James giggles at his boyfriend stupidity; Logan was so cute when he was clueless like this. But how often did he get to see a clueless Logan? Not very often. He then attends to Logan's problem.

"Logan babe, you just wrap them around lightly so you won't hurt me ok?" he asks as he holds his anxious boyfriends wrists.

Logan nods his head and the fear somewhat vanishes but a reminder of fear still remains but partly unnoticeable. He then obeys James and cautiously and carefully places his arms lightly around his neck as to not hurt him the slightest. "Now what?" he asks still clueless as to what is next.

"Wrap your legs around my waist. Got it?" James confirms to make sure he understands which he does when he answers with a slight nod and mumble of "got it."

"WAIT." Logan practically yells in James' ear making it ring. "What if I fall once I get on your back?"

James places his hand to meet Logan's hand wrapped slightly around his neck. "I'll hang onto you. Okay babe."

Logan nods and blushes immensely after being called babe but he obeys James and wraps his legs around James' strong body.

Once Logan is on James's back, James lets out a squeal of pain as the applied weight of Logan hits him. His face contorts in pain and he bends over in pain. "Owww….you're to h-heavy," James grunts out.

"James," Logan screams as he slides off James' back not even hesitating. He grabs James' hand with worried eyes. His brown eyes are holding back warm salty tears that are ready to slip out onto his red flushed cheeks any minute now.

He pulls James onto the bed and sits next to him, "J-J-James, I am so sorry. I told you I was too heavy for you." He whispers still worried sick. Tears pour out onto his cheeks staining them. He rubs James' back making James gasp slightly.

James smiles and starts giggling, "Logan I was kidding with you. You didn't hurt me Logie bear."

Instead of laughing with James like his boyfriend had expected, Logan gets up and storms out of the room angrily. James still surprised at his reaction, jumps up to run after his boyfriend who just left him.

He finds Logan standing in the hallway, his arms crossing with a scowl upon his face.

James then drags him back into the room against his will; he sits him down on the bed.

"Logan" he whispers. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Logan bites his lip and exhales a deep sigh which he had been holding for a while now. His face contorts when he remembers how scared he was for his boyfriend. "Y-you scared the heck out of me. James. I thought I really hurt you. You scared me. I was crying." Logan whispers partly angrily and part still anxious.

James takes Logan's hand and places it in his lap. "I'm so sorry babe. Don't be mad at me." He pouts and is eyes water up instantly leaving Logan in a painful decision. "Forgive me?"

The smart boy leans over to peck a kiss on James' cheek. "You're forgiven Jamesy-Bear." He whispers in James' ear. "Now can we do that piggy back ride?" he murmurs against James' ear.

Finally Logan is on James' back again, Logan face flushes up when he feels excitement rush over him when he is high in the air on top his lover's back.

James walks across the room and he hears Logan giggle excitedly. "Having fun...Logie-bear?"

Logan nods his head and leans down to James' ear, "Yes. Go to the bathroom." He murmurs while he gives James a sloppy kiss on the ear.

James instantly obeys his boyfriend and walks into the bathroom, stopping in front of the mirror. He smiles when he sees the reflection of his boyfriend smiling back at him with a red flushed face.

"You look so cute on my back Logie Bear." He says finally making the boy on his back gasp slightly.

"No we look cute together." Logan says while a deep red color tints his cheeks. James blushes also and nods his head in order to show that he agrees with Logan.

Xxxxx

After leaving the bathroom, James walks towards the bed, a smile appearing on his face as he carefully yet sort of playfully dumps Logan onto the bed.

Both giggling now, James lies down next to Logan. "How worried were you about me?" he asks out of plain curiosity.

Logan turns his head sideways to get a glimpse of James. "I was worried sick James. You scared the heck out of me. I seriously thought I hurt you." He says his voice starting to tense again.

James giggles and blushes. "Awww I didn't know you cared about me so much." He adds.

"I…," Logan's face now receiving a blush. This time his cheeks were burning up so much that he thought he would die right there.

James sensing the embarrassment sits up cups his boyfriend's face before placing his lips on his. They sit there sharing the most passionate caring kiss they ever experienced throughout their relationship. James leans against Logan's chest pushing him back down, while he carefully strokes his raven colored hair.

"I love you Logie-Bear." James whispers sweetly as he still clings onto the smart boy's hair.

Logan gasps, "I love you too James." He murmurs. "Thanks for the piggy back ride." He mutters out while James continues to kiss him.

"You're welcome, Baby…" he says.

Logan and James look at each other with loving eyes like they just met…but it isn't long before they are sucking on each other's lips again.

Finally after a few minutes, Logan falls back onto James' chest listening to the steady beat of his heart underneath him.

James takes the beauty of his boyfriend noticing how his raven colored hair is now ruffled up and his eyes are fluttering trying to stay open but close against his will. He then places a sweet kiss on top of his head, lips brushing softy over his hair.

It was obvious they were in love.

_The End_

**A.N. WOW…. Too much fluffies….i am so dead after writing this….**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this…thanks for reading this! **

**You can review if you wanna, I'm not pressuring you because I know what a hassle it is but…it would make me happy! : ) wouldn't you wanna make a little girl happy? Kidding…**


End file.
